


Storms and Trees

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Gigolas week 2014 Whoop! [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1 of Gigolas Week, First Time, Gigolas Week, M/M, fight, just a small one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple is going to have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms and Trees

Legolas has sequestered himself in a tall stately elm. Gimli still sit by the fire of their camp, the flame going strong despite the light drizzle of a spring storm.

Much like the flame of their anger.

Legolas curled tighter into himself. He did not feel the cold but did not relish the thought of getting any wetter than he already was. Around him the new soft leaves of spring dripped rain down around him. It was soothing to his troubled heart.

He simply could not understand. Why did Gimli so desire to tell their families? This love was so new, so untested, where did Gimli find the the faith to test it under these circumstances?

Legolas had argued that they did not need to tell them. The matters of their hearts were personal and private.

Gimli had bristled slightly, asking if Legolas was still ashamed of him, after all this time?

Legolas retorted that he was simply trying to trying to protect them, that there were those who would never understand what they had undergone and now shared.

Gimli’s temper would not be quelled. He snapped that he was no child, to need Legolas’s protection, and that Legolas was simply making excuses, and that Legolas was afraid of his father, a coward.

Silence reigned over the small small. Gimli looked shocked at his own words and even as he was beginning to make his apologies, Legolas darted out into the evening light, heading swiftly towards the trees, anger, shame and grief bubbling inside his veins.

Now, Legolas looked out through the branches at the small fire.

Would it always be this hard?

Would they always have their eyes half opened, looking the other, waiting to be hurt? Waiting for the other to prove that they were untrue or false?

Legolas clenched his eyes shut, willing the bitter and mauldin thoughts away.

Gimli was right.

He was afraid.

He was afraid of his father’s reaction. Afraid of Gimli’s family. Afraid that this would not work and they would both be left as half of what they used to be.

Legolas sighed and buried his face deeper into the fold of his cloak.

A large snap beneath him broke the stillness of the raid drenched night.

Legolas was alert in an instance, wary of whatever could be making such a racket on a night like this. He looked down through the gloom and saw

Gimli.

Climbing.

Not very successfully, but working his way diligently up to where Legolas was perched.

With that moment, a sudden though hit Legoas, as lighting would hit a mountain during a storm.

Gimli was climbing up to apologise.

Legolas was sorry too.

And with realization, Legolas smiled, relieved.

Their relationship was difficult. They would argue and be befuddled by each others ways. But as always, they would find away past.

This was their first fight, there would undoubtedly be more. Legolas did not relish the thought.

But this was also the first time they would be able to apologize and prove their devotion all over again.

Legolas _was_ looking forward to _that._     

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everybody is being all cute and sweet with this prompt. And then there’s me, who's like ‘FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!’ Written at the last minute, because that is how I live my life. On the edge.


End file.
